I Can't Love Him That Way
by kemet's daughter
Summary: Nefertina realizes that she is in love with Presley and that she has been in love with since Ancient Egypt. The real question is does Presley love Nefertina.


**I Can't Love Him That Way**

**( Nefertina's POV )**

**It's weird I was just sitting on the beach with Presley watching the sunset.**

**I looked at him and suddenly it clicked that the reason why I always feel funny around him is because I am love with him and that I have been in love with him since Ancient Egypt. But it took getting to know him as Presley to let me know that he is my soulmate.**

**Now that sun has set It was time I escorted him home. All the way to his house he kept his arms wrapped around my waist so he wouldn't fall off the bike. Knowing I loved him it was the sweetest torture. Watching him enter his home that night I was filled with despair and cried all the way back to the sphinx.**

**Keeping my face averted I informed the other mummies that Presley was safety at home for the night. Then told that I was tried and went over to my sarcophagi to try to sleep.**

**( Jackal's POV )**

**Nefertina is acting weird tonight. She normally wants to sit and watch the tv with us, I think. I sit in front of the tv for over a hour thinking about what could be worrying her. Then suddenly it clicks as I think back over the past couple years. All the sudden I know why Nefertina always had a special smile for Presley and why she always jumped at the chance to be the one to watch over him. Nefertina has fallen love with their young Prince.**

**Even after I was in my own sarcophagi for the night I couldn't stop thinking about poor Nefertina's problem. Even when I finally fell asleep I was**

**thinking about how to solve Nefertina's problem. It didn't click till the following evening after Nefertina left to watch over Presley for the evening watch. That I should ask Rath if he has any ideas.**

**( Nefertina's POV )**

**I think Jackel knows that I love Presley. After all he has been looking funny at me since last night, I think. O well I can't worry about that now. I need to protect Presley tonight while he stays at one of his friends houses.**

**I have to admit I was ease dropping but I couldn't help it. Presley and his friend Walter had been talking for over a hour when Walter said Hey Presley is is true that you got a date later tonight with that hot new transfer student?**

**My heart broke when Presley replied Yep in two hours, isn't lucky my mother had to go out of town on business. Walter and Presley talked for about another hour when Presley looked at his watch and said well Walter I need to go get ready for my date.**

**( Presley's POV )**

**I quickly dressed in what I was going to wear for my date and headed to my date's apartment to pick her up. I was surprised when as soon as my date answered the door she grabbed my arm pulling me into her apartment. To my shock she pushed me up against the nearest wall and tried to take off my shirt. While it is nice to know my date desires me. I don't want to be treated like a sex object and I pushed her away.**

**With a confused look on her face she asks me whats wrong. To which I reply, I am not your sex toy you know. She looked me with a shocked look on her face and said you are a unusual guy. Most guys can't wait to get to sex part.**

**Seeing the sad look on her face my heart soften and I said Now I why don't we go get a bite to eat and maybe watch a movie.**

**( Presley's date Karen POV )**

**Hi my name is Karen and normally I am a well behaved girl but when I saw Presley standing at my door wearing skin tight jeans and emerald green tee shirt I lost it and dragged into my apartment determined to have him. I was shocked when he pushed me away and said, I am not your sex toy you know. Feeling shock that a guy would say that I said, you are a unusual guy. Most guys can't wait to get to sex part.**

**Presley is a strange yet wonderful guy. But sadly as our date went on it became clear his mind was on another girl. Even when he was talking to me I could see his mind wondering to the other girl. During the movie I came to the conclusion that the other girl had to be crazy not to snap Presley up the second she had a chance.**

**When he escorted me home and gave me a very quick kiss goodnight I decided I was going to fight for him.**

**( Presley's POV )**

**I know a lot of my friends would be shocked if they knew I turned down such a beautiful girl but somehow when she was trying to undress me I felt like I was betraying someone.**

**I became more convinced of this as the night went on and suddenly I knew that I truly loved Nefertina. Which sadden me because she only sees me as her friend and prince.**

**After escorting Karen back to her apartment and quickly kissing goodnight I decided that somehow I was going to win Nefertina's love and turn all th mummies back into living humans.**

**I was a little surprised when after leaving the apartment building to see Nefertina hiding in a tree outside. But deciding now was as good as any to tell Nefertina how I felt. Quietly I said Nefertina I need to talk to you. Maybe we can go to the beach and talk privately. I couldn't understand why at these words Nefertina got a frightened look on her face but said hey don't worry. Quickly I escorted her to my bike.**

**( Nefertina's POV )**

**Watching Presley on his date broke my heart but somehow I made myself watch them together. To my joy I never saw Presley kiss her. I was surprised when after escorting the girl home he spotted me in the tree I was hiding.**

**Then to my surprise he quietly said, Nefertina I need to talk to you. Maybe we can go to the beach and talk privately. Suddenly I was filled with fear that he had learned of my feelings for him and wanted to rebuke me for behaving in a manner unfitting a royal bodyguard. So I was relieved when he said, hey don't worry. Following him I climbed on the back of his bike with him. Contented to have a excuse to wrap my arms around him for a few minutes.**

**We had been sitting on the beach for several minutes when Presley sighed and said Nefertina I don't how to say this with out freaking you out. So I will be blunt. Nefertina I love you. I know you don't feel that way about me but someday I want to marry you.**

**I was so over joyed by Presley's words that I tackled him to the ground and kissed him. Things were getting pretty heated when it suddenly clicked that I could feel the ocean air on my back. I pulled back from Presley and heard Presley say whoa Nefertina you look great topless but how did you become human.**

**Suddenly it clicked that I was human again and topless. I shrieked and said I'm trilled to human again but why did I have to be topless. Presley walks over to me and says I don't mind that you are topless. Then with passion he kisses me. Needless to say things got really heated between us then.**

**( Presley's POV )**

**I was trilled that on the way to beach to feel Nefertina wrap her arms around my waist and thought about how I was going to tell her what was in my heart without freaking her out. Even after we reached the beach it was several minutes before I finally decided to just be blunt and said Nefertina I don't how to say this with out freaking you out. So I will be blunt. Nefertina I love you. I know you don't feel that way about me but someday I want to marry you.**

**To my shock Nefertina tackled me to ground and kissed me. Needless to say I was thrilled at this sign that Nefertina returned my feelings and kissed her back. Then suddenly Nefertina pulled away and I worried that she had decided it wouldn't be proper for a prince and one of his bodyguards to be involved.**

**Then I noticed that she was topless and very much human. Feeling myself almost drooling at the sight of her being topless I say whoa Nefertina you look great topless but how did you become human.**

**I guessing she hadn't realized yet that she was human yet or that she was topless. Because she shrieked and said I'm trilled to human again but why did I have to be topless. Personally I was thrilled to have her being a mummy problem out of the way and thrilled to get to see her half naked. Quickly I close the two feet gap between us and say I don't mind that you are topless. Then pouring all my feelings for her into a kiss pulled her close and kiss her senseless. Needless it was hours before I took Nefertina back to sphinx. Truthfully I thought about taking back to my house for the night but I knew she wanted to show the others that she was human again.**

**The both us were a little surprised when we walked in the sphinx to see that the others had become humans again too. I thought Nefertina was going to hug Rath when he said good my spell worked on all four of us.**

**( Nefertina's POV )**

**While a part of me wanted to spend the whole night with Presley my common sense told me I needed to show the others that I had become human again. To Presley and my surprise when we walked into the sphinx the others were also human again. I wonder how this happen for a few seconds till Rath crowed good my spell worked on all four of us. I was temped to hug him. Then he asked, But why**

**Nefertina are you wearing Presley's shirt.**

**Being reminded of this I shrieked at because your spell didn't give me a shirt when I was turned back into a human and Presley was nice enough to let me**

**wear his. Then turning to Jackel I said now I will make sure our Prince gets back to house all right as soon as I change clothes. Then quickly heading the other room I changed into a outfit sometimes wore when I went clubbing.**

**Then before Jackel and Rath could speak the objects that I could see forming in their mouths I grabbed my bike and rode with Presley back to his house.**

**Needless to say we spent the whole night there.**

**( Jackal's POV ) **

**Rath and I waited up till dawn for Nefertina to return but when she didn't we decided to go look for her. Following our instincts we went to Presley's house first. Looking threw the skylight in his room we saw that we had been right. For right beside Presley lay Nefertina curled up against him.**

**While part of me wanted to yell her for seducing our young prince part of me knew that somehow this was meant to be and pulled Rath away from the skylight. On the way back to sphinx we decided that despite tradition we were going to just accept their relationship as part of faith. Secretly I wondered what Nefertina would be like when she became our queen.**

**( Nefertina's POV )**

**Waking up next to Presley was wonderful and I could hardly wait till Presley was old enough to get married. After showering and fixing breakfast together I took Presley to school. When I saw the girl from the night before watching us I kissed Presley with Passion and told him I would pick him after school.**

**Then deciding to use some of the money Presley had given us I went to the mall and bought a new outfit to wear for tonight's date.**

**To my surprise I hadn't been at the mall for ten minutes when a modeling agent ran up to me and offered me on the spot a five year contract. I took his card and told him I would call him after I talked to my boyfriend. **

**( Karen's POV )**

**All night I thought about ways I could steal Presley's heart. Eager to put my plans in to action I got to school early and was shocked to see a woman who looked like she was in her early twenties kiss Presley deeply.**

**More then a little jealous I threw my self at him threw out the day. Each time he rejected me. But I didn't let that stop me. So when I saw the same woman come to pick him up I threw myself at him again and let her see me kissing him.**

**When thrust me away again and told me to leave him alone. Before running over to the over woman and kissing her. I was filled with despair and knew my case was hopeless. It was confirmed when getting a closer look at the other woman I realized she was pretty enough to be a supermodel.**

**( Nefertina's POV )**

**Several hours later when it was finally time I went to pick Presley up. To my shock the girl from last night suddenly threw herself at Presley and kissed him. To my relief he pushed her away just as quickly before telling her to leave him alone. Then spotting me he smiled and almost ran over to me. Wrapping my arms around his neck I kiss him front of everyone. Then we take off.**

**( Presley's POV )**

**Seriously annoyed at Karen for not taking a hint that I didn't want her. That when she threw herself me for the tenth time that day I shoved her away and told her to leave me alone. Then spotting Nefertina I run to her I deeply kissed**

**her. Then wrapping my arms around her waist we took off on her bike heading to a**

**near by park to have a picnic under the trees.**

**Now all I have to worry about is introducing Nefertina to my Mother and keeping Scarab from hurting any of us while We await the time for me to ascend to the throne of Egypt. **

**O when Nefertina told me about the Modeling agent's offer I agreed on the condition of no nude modeling. She looked at me with a stunned look and said why would some one model with out any clothes. Gently I kissed her because some men like to look at the kind of pictures. Nefertina blushing said well you are the only one who can see me that way. The next day at Nefertina's request the both of us were sitting the agent's office going over the terms of her contract. **


End file.
